Happy Anniversary Beavers!
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: When Daggett and Norbert's parents celebrate their anniversary together, Daggett and Norbert try not to fight with each other, but it's not that easy!


Happy Anniversary Beavers! (An Angry Beavers Fan Fiction)

It was June 22nd and Daggett and Norbert knew what that day was…THEIR PARENTS' ANNIVERSARY DAY!! At their beaver dam, Daggett and Norbert were preparing their luggage to take with them to their parents' dam since they were planning on spending the night with them for their anniversary party. Norbert was busy packing up his hair styling and beautifying kit and his suave black and white suit that he got from his birthday last year, while his brother Daggett, was packing up his El Grapadora toy kits, his punk rock multi-colored wig and a couple of peanut butter and wood sandwiches for the trip.

Then Norbert said to Daggett, "Now Dag, it's our parents' anniversary party and we want to make a great impress-ee-on for our family, so this time, let's try not to fight each other or at least you try to behave yourself, capishe?"

"Yeah sure Norb, just as long as you don't try to show off your spooty presents and say that they are better than mine, even though mine's better, eeh!!" and Daggett stuck out his tongue. Norbert just rolled his eyes and said, "Well, we better get going, Dag-a-long ding dong or we'll be late for the party." So, Daggett and Norbert got their stuff and went on down the road to their parents' dam.

When the boys arrived at their parents' dam, their mother came running up to the door and yelled out, "Aaaahhhh!!! Here are my two precious boys coming for our anniversary party!!!" and she hugged them tight. "Now, Marcie," said Daggett and Norbert's father, Leonard, "the boys just went on a long trip to get here, so let's let them rest awhile. Not after I give them a huge greeting!! Come on, Biiiiggggg Huuuuuuggggg!!!!!" Leonard yelled out and the next thing Norbert and Daggett knew was that they were grasp in a huge bear hug by their dad. "Uh, dad? We can't breathe…." Norbert gasped and Leonard let them go. After Norbert and Daggett started breathing again, their sisters, Stacy and Chelsea came running up to them and yelled out "Daggie!! Norby!!!" and they jumped on them and hugged them with all their might too. Daggett and Norbert both said, "Hey, we miss you two, too!" And hugged them back. "So, how are my two boys doing?" said Marcie. "Oh, we're doing fine…." Began Norbert until Daggett interrupted him and said, "Oh, we're doing great ma-ma! We stayed up late every night, had parties all the time and….mmmmffffff!!!" Daggett was cut off when Norbert put a hand over his mouth and said, "What Dag means is that we are really enjoying ourselves, but we still miss you both!" "Oh, that's great to hear!! Why don't you two sit down in the living room and we'll get you some wood cakes," said Marcie. "Great!!!!" Daggett and Norbert said at the same time and they ran to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

While they waited for the cakes, Norbert said to Daggett, "Now remember, we are supposed to not fight each other for our parents' anniversary."

"Yep, I hear ya brother," said Daggett.

"That means no name calling and no wrestling each other, got it?" continued Norbert.

"You can count on me," said Daggett through gritted teeth.

"Cakes, boys!" yelled their mother and she came in with the wood cakes, one large piece and one small piece and said, "Sorry, we only had two pieces left since everyone loved the cakes so much, so you two have to share the cakes. Behave you two, ok?"

"Yes, mom!" Norbert and Daggett both chirped and when their mother left the room, Daggett took the large piece of the wood cake and swallowed it whole.

"You little mooching spoothead…" said Norbert annoyed.

"What?" said Daggett.

"I'll tell you what," began Norbert, "You took the large piece of the cake!"

"So?"

"So, I would have been polite and get the small piece," said Norbert angrily.

"So, what's the problem? You got the small piece now dontcha?"

"Why you little…" began Norbert as he started to approach on Daggett.

"Now remember Norbski," said Daggett slyly, "you said that we can't fight on our parents' anniversary. So don't go Freddy Kreuger on me ok?"

Norbert grunted, sat back down and ate his small piece of cake. When their mother came back into the room, she said, "Well, did you boys enjoyed your cakes?"

"Oh yes mother dear," Norbert said politely, "We enjoyed the cake so much."

"It tasted great ma-ma!" said Daggett cheerfully.

"Good!! We are going to have a campfire outside later on, want to come and join us?" said Marcie.

"Sure!!" said Daggett and Norbert excitedly.

"I'll go get the firewood!" Norbert said enthausically.

"Great! We'll meet you boys outside then!" and Marcie went and skipped merrily outside the dam.

"We should get our presents too!" said Daggett.

"That's right! I almost forgot about them! Since, I'm getting the firewood, you could go and get the presents!" said Norbert.

"Alrighty!" said Daggett happily.

Daggett went to their luggage and took out the presents that they were giving to their parents. He saw that his brother's presents were a cool looking shaver for his dad and a lovely dress for his mother. Daggett rolled his eyes and picked up his present, which was a small wooden sculpture of his parents. It took him days to make it (well, it would have taken him a few hours if he wasn't so into the monster horror movie marathon that ran for 3 days) and he was very proud of it. While he walked into the living room and put the presents in the area where their parents' presents were at, his mother called out "Campfire Time!"

"Oh boy!! Campy fire!! Campy fire!! Campy fire!!!" Daggett yelled excitedly.

Unfortunately, Daggett accidentally placed his wooden sculpture of his parents right next to the firewood! As Daggett ran outside, Norbert came in the room and started to pick up the firewood, not noticing the wooden sculpture in the pile and brought the pile outside. Everyone was enjoying themselves as the beaver family sat around the campfire, reminiscing about stories from their childhood. After the family talked for a while, it was present time and Norbert gave his presents to his parents and they exclaimed, "Why thank you Norbert! These presents are lovely!"

"Ooohh! Ooohh! Ooohh! My turn! My turn!" Daggett yelled out excitedly. Daggett tried looking for his gift, but he couldn't find it anywhere!

"Um… I know my gift is here somewhere…" he said puzzled.

Suddenly, Daggett noticed something two headed in the firewood and he saw his wooden sculpture being burned!

"WWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Daggett screamed loudly, shocking everyone.

"MY SCULPTURE!!! MY BEAUTIFUL SCULPTURE!!!" Daggett said frantically and as he pulled the sculpture out of the fire, he yelled out, "OWWWW!!! OWWWW! OWWWW! OWWWW! OWWWW! OWWWW!"

"Oh, don't fret honey," said Marcie, trying to calm Daggett down, "this sculpture is….ummm…." Marcie looked at the sculpture and noticed that the heads were burned right off. "It looks….unique!" Marcie said quickly.

"Really?" said Daggett nervously.

"Really!" said Marcie.

"I'm really sorry Dag," said Norbert sadly, "I didn't know your sculpture was in the pile."

Daggett gritted his teeth but said sweetly, "Oh, that's alright brother dear," Daggett said with a fake smile on his face, "Accidents will happen. *Yawn* Well, I'm tired, let's go to bed!" Everyone agreed and went to bed.

The next morning, Norbert got up early in the morning and he started baking a wood sponge cake for his parents. It took Norbert a few hours to make (it would have taken him a few minutes if he wasn't in to the commercial about the new hair styling kit that was on TV) and he was proud of his cake. "This will definitely make Mom and Dad real happy!" As Norbert cheerfully went out of the kitchen, Daggett came into the kitchen and said, "Oooohhhh!!! Cake!!" and he started drooling and took a small bite of the cake.

"Hmmm….tasty, but maybe I should try to taste some more." Daggett took another piece of cake and said, "Mmmm….yummy! But maybe I should take the rest of the cake just for good measure!" And Daggett ate the whole cake, patted his stomach and went out the room.

A couple hours later, Norbert just came back from the store, because he went out the first time to buy some frosting for the cake and he cheerfully said to everyone, "Hello, everybody! I just came back from the store and now we can all sit and eat some of that tast-ee cake that I made!" Everyone just looked awardly at Norbert and said nothing.

"What's the matter? Did the TV blew up again?" asked Norbert.

"Ummm….well, son. Daggett has something to say to you." Said their father, Leonard.

"I do? Oh yeah! I do. Well, Norby, I got a little hungry and I saw a big cake in the kitchen, so I went ahead and…ate it up." Daggett finished quickly.

"No…No! You…ate…the…whole…cake?!?" Norbert said trying not to get angry.

"I was hungry!" Daggett said whining.

Norbert slapped his own face, but said sweetly, "Oh well, we can always eat take out food, right?" Norbert said with a fake smile on his face. "I'll just go back outside and order some take out. Oh, and Daggle puss…why don't you come with me to get the take out." Norbert said too sweetly to Daggett.

"Oh well, you know I got some things to do…" said Daggett nervously.

"No, no…I insist brother dear!" Norbert said too smoothly and he pulled Daggett out of the dam.

"I can't believe it," said Marcie, "Norbert didn't even get mad and neither did Daggett the night that his sculpture was burned."

"I know. Are those two feeling alright?" said Leonard.

"They're acting pretty weird, than usual, " said Stacy.

"Yeah, wonder if they caught a bug or something," said Chelsea.

As Norbert was dragging Daggett down the road, Daggett started talking, "Gosh, Norb! You didn't even get mad at me! I thought that you would have blown a gasket or something over the cake thing. Uh Norb…the take out restaurant's the other way."

"Oh, we are not going to the take out restauraunt, timberbreath," said Norbert angrily. "You see, eating that cake was the last straw for me and we are going to settle this right now!"

"Well, if you haven't burned my sculpture last night, then maybe I wouldn't have eaten your spooty cake in the first place!" said Daggett, just as angrily.

"Let's end this, twinkletoes," said Norbert through gritted teeth.

"Bring it on, Spikehead!" said Daggett in a taunting manner.

The boys leapt at each other and started wrestling each other to the ground.

"Our little boys have finally grown up!" said Marcie, as Norbert lifted Daggett from the ground outside and slammed him on the ground.

"Yeah, who would have thought those two would actually get along," said Leonard, as Daggett patted his elbow and leapt in the air and elbowed Norbert in the stomach.

"Maybe we should have an anniversary party every year!" said Marcie excitedly, as Norbert started swinging Daggett around by his nose.

"Yeah, we should, but its not like everyday that we celebrate our anniversary with each other," said Leonard jokily, as Daggett started nudging Norbert's head very hard with his hands.

"Uh huh. But, maybe we should at least have a party every year." Said Marcie, as Norbert pulled at Daggett's tongue.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! It will definitely bring the family together again!" said Leonard, as Daggett pulled at Norbert's hair.

"Mommy! Daddy!" yelled Stacy and Chelsea, "We didn't have a chance to give ya'll our presents last night!"

"That's right! I'm sorry we didn't get ya'll presents. So, what do we have here?" said Marcie.

Norbert and Daggett stopped fighting after they heard their little sisters' voices and they were curious as to what presents their sisters have. When Marcie and Leonard opened the presents, they both cried out, "Oh! Girls, this present is wonderful!!" Daggett and Norbert came closer to the window and saw the present and opened their eyes in surprise! The present was a photo of the whole beaver family posing together around the campfire and looking very happy. When Norbert and Daggett saw the photo, Norbert exclaimed, "Hey! When did they take that photo?"

"I don't know, but they are really happy about it." Said Daggett.

"Yeah, and here we are fighting each other. You know what Dag, I don't care if you are annoying sometimes and constantly get on my nerves. You really are the best brother I ever had and I'll never want it any other way." Norbert said tenderly.

"Yeah and I don't care if you are always bossy and stuck up and pushy and think you know everything and…." Started Daggett.

"Alright your point?" interrupted Norbert.

"The point is I think that you are the only beaver in the whole world that I really want as a brother." Said Daggett just as tenderly.

"Oh Dag! Come on, big hug!!!" Norbert yelled out.

"No wait, wait, wait!" cried Daggett, but the next thing he knew he was grabbed in a huge bear hug by his brother and he finally loosen from his brother's grip.

"Come on Dag. Let's go and get some take out food!" said Norbert happily.

"Alright oh brother of mine!" said Daggett just as happily.

So, the two brothers went off to take out and made it back to their parents' dam just in time for dinner.


End file.
